Beauty and the Beast
by Honor for all
Summary: Much time has passed in Aaa... Fionna, now 17 years old starts to realise her feelings for someone other than the Candy Prince... But what happens when she finds out that even "he" isnt in love with her? Will Fionna ever find someone like him? Or will someone like him, find her? Only the truth can reveal the answer... Can Fionna admit her feelings even at the risk of heart-break?
1. Into Aaa

A chaotic wasteland stretched all around them. The agonized screams of demons and who knows what other creature, pierced their ears as they floated off towards a speck of light in the distance. Passing by a large 4 legged demon whose body was sliced in half, the boy in a red plaid shirt said...

Sooo you excited about going to Aaa? I know she`s had you cooped up in here for the last 400 years... right?  
The other boy who looked alot like the first, responded sarcasticaly, his black cloak whipping around him as they passed over a large group of demons milling about in a never-ending line...  
I`m as excited as can be...  
Suuuure you are... Teased the first boy as he flashed a fanged grin at his comrade. Who responded with a hint of anger in his voice...  
Well what do you expect... You may have suffered through the Mushroom War but despite only seeing you for a couple of years altogether – mother still adores you... Whereas I was always here... Always ready to help her... And I`m worse than garbage in her eyes...  
You know that`s not true... Denied the first boy as he looked back towards the mountain they had come from...  
You know it is... So what should I expect? The regular vampires are bloodsuckers theme? Continued the cloaked vampire with interest...  
No... Well mostly no... I`ve gotten us a pretty good reputation, if I do say so myself... Replied the first vampire, smirking with pride.  
And how? Questioned the second...  
The same way you could... Music... Was his simple response.  
They actually appreciate music there? Well this might be interesting after all...

The first of the duo seemed happy that his companion had cheered up a bit. But now his interest was piqued...  
And how`s your music nowadays? I know you probably haven`t been able to practice but still.. You were always awesome. You`re the reason I started playing...  
Yeah and now the student has surpassed the master... Joked the second vampire as he brushed off some dust that fell on his black hair from a nearby volcano...  
Well we could find out if thats true... We could jam a bit when we get to my house... Offered the first boy as he too brushed away some of the volcanic debris off of his midnight-blue hair...  
... Maybe... You still have the family axe? Questioned his companion...  
Yep and your idea to turn it into a bass was awesome... Was his reply only to receive a slight glare and look of surprise from his friend...  
You actually turned it into a bass? I was just kidding Marshall! The black-haired boy said...  
Oh don`t get all agitated... Even mom was alright with it... Was Marshall Lee`s non-chalant reply...  
Well of course she was... It was you who turned it into an axe... Now if it had been me... I`d be a headless corpse... Reasoned the other vampire as they finally drew closer to the source of the light, which was revealed to be a portal swirling with blue and white energy...  
Come on man you`re too hard on her... Said Marshall looking sadly at his friend.  
Tell me that once you yourself beleive it... Was the vampire`s angry reply...  
Marshall merely sighed in response noting they were now at the portal.  
Good... I`m happy to leave this place... The brat will finally be out of her way... He continued darkly...  
Wait you heard- Started Marshall with apprehension... But his companion interrupted him saying...  
I didn`t have to... She never calls me by my name... Its either Marshall`s brother or the brat... 1000 years of doing nothing else than trying to help her... And this is what I get... Well fine... Despite all her "chaos" I think I`ve managed to refrain from being evil... You`re letters helped with that actually... He finished on a happier note...  
I`m glad to hear that... Said Marshall as he punched his companion playfully in the shoulder...  
...Despite what you might think Marshall... I don`t resent you. And I don`t blame you for being mother`s favourite... Finished the boy as he looked at his brother and smirked showing off his sharp fangs...  
Thanks... Well... We`re here... Ready to face Aaa, Nexus? Questioned Marshall as he walked closer to the swirling entrance of the portal...  
Quite... Hey Marshall? Said Nexus looking at his brother but staying away from the portal..  
Yeah?  
Your fiancee is in Aaa?  
Ehh no... She`s still in the Vampire Kingdom... Was the Vampire King`s curt reply as a slight blush crept up his cheeks. Despite being engaged it was still strange to him when someone mentioned his... "betrothed"...  
Ahhh I see... But then why are we going to Aaa? Came Nexus` question as if he already knew the answer...  
Well I haven`t told my friends about this yet... Only you, mom and Elyna know about this. Explained his brother...  
Friends?... Must be nice to have those... Muttered Nexus darkly only to look up at his brother and smirk saying... Just joking... But... It must, for real, be nice to have friends that aren`t demons... Those guys are just too crazy sometimes... Marshall laughed a bit at the sad truth in his brother`s words... The demons around here were pretty nuts...  
Heh... Well there`s plenty of crazy in Aaa but... since you`ll be the second most powerful being in Aaa – I think you`ll have it under control...  
Second most powerful? Questioned the black-haired vampire with interest...  
Well after me of course... Replied Marshall smugly as he flashed his fangs at his brother.  
... Yeah... Whatever helps you sleep at night... Was Nexus` reply as he quickly jumps into the portal...  
Hey what? Nexus! Yelled Marshall as his brother dissapeared in the whirling colours of the portal...


	2. Illusions and Shadows

A light breeze blew across the Grasslands as our hero Fionna the Human dragged her body towards the treehouse that was her home. Her furry companion and sister Cake the Cat, was tucked in under her signature though battleworn rabbit-eared hat. The adventurous duo had been out all night fighting another pack of Why-wolves that had recently chosen to harras the inhabitants of the nearby Candy Kingdom. The wolves weren`t a challenge for Fionna and Cake but their sheer numbers suggested there wasn`t enough obnoxygen in the area... Or at least that`s what Prince Gumball, ruler of the Candy Kingdom, had said. He had graciously offered them to stay at his castle after they saved his kingdom but since it was almost morning the heroes decided to simply huff it back to their treehouse. Fionna grabbed the doorhandle just as the first ray of sunlight peeked across the horizon. Opening the door she had to resist the urge to simply fall forwards and sleep in the doorway. After closing the door behind her she dragged herself across the treasure room where BMO was sleeping on a pile of her socks... She really needed to talk with it about that... Or is it him... Her? Fionna sighed as she realised she was too tired to think properly. She pulled herself up the ladder that led to their living room...slash kitchen... slash dining room... slash-  
Urgh... Grumbled Fionna again. Her brain wanted to run off and go crazy it seemed...  
Pulling off her hat and backpack she nudged her sister awake. Purring slightly the white-brown cat started stretching until she grew to her normal size and landed on the ground next to her sister.  
Thanks baby-girl... This cat needed a cat-nap...  
No problem Cake. Replied Fionna tiredly as she walked over to their fridge looking around for a snack before going to bed. That was when she realised that the curtains were all closed. The only reason she was able to see was because there was about a dozen candles all around the room.  
Cake? Did you put these candles up before we left? Questioned the young hero, her sleepines vanishing immediately as she reached behind her for a sword, only to realise it was with her backpack.  
No sugar it wasn`t me... Wait... Do you think it was Marshall? Replied Cake as she looked around with her beady cat eyes. Her tail wasn`t frizzing out so there shouldn`t be any danger around... At least not that she was aware of. However as soon as she had mentioned Marshall, Fionna`s body had relaxed. Of course, it was just their buddy Marshall, probably sleeping upstairs because the sun had caught him or something. He was probably even in her bed, just to drive her crazy...  
But as she turned back to the fridge, she noticed her backpack and sword were gone. Then she felt it, something in the room was watching her. She turned around to see Cake starting to climb up the ladder that led to their bedroom.  
Marshall? She called out, but suddenly the trapdoor that led to their room was slammed shut. Then the door to the treasure room was closed... One after another the candles in the room slowly began to fade into darkness. The room became cold... Colder than even in the Ice Kingdom. Fionna started shaking immedietely. She was definetely happy that her sister, made her throw away her old outfit. Her grayish blue jeans, long-sleeved white shirt and dark blue jacket were much better than her old shirt and skirt. But even so her body shivered in response to the extreme temperature drop in their house.  
C-Cake! Wh-What do you s-see? She asked as her teeth began to chatter. Cake was meanwhile looking all around the room trying to keep an eye on every possible route of attack. She started backing away from the ladder that led to their beds as she heard a slight hiss come from behind her. As her tail began frizzing out she turned to look at what exactly was making that noise. She didn`t see anything. Then Fionna screamed and Cake looked back only to see her sister floating in the air but with an annoyed expression on her face.  
Oh I KNEW it! M-MARSHALL L-LEE! P-Put me down now and s-stop messing around. Im f-freezing! Yelled the human girl looking through the air around her, expecting to see the form of her vampire friend materialise in a matter of moments. But once she heard a deep laugh coming from the air around her, a laugh not unlike Marshall Lee`s but definetely not his, she panicked. She jumped away from whatever was holding her and landed near Cake who was paralyzed with fear. They both looked at the spot where Fionna had been held as the laughter slowly faded away and the darkness around them seemed to shift. Shadows turning into monsters and back into simple pieces of furniture as the illusion around them fed upon their fear. Then without warning Cake began to float in the air just as a shadow appeared before Fionna. Looking at Cake it laughed again making her clench her teeth as they chattered not because of the cold but out of fear. But she wasn`t just going to lie down and act like a scared little girl. She got up and pulling her fist back as far as it would go, threw a punch straight at the face of the shadowy figure. Utterly surprised it dissapeared and Cake fell slowly back down to the ground. Silence... But the cold stopped affecting her. She realised she was in fact quite warm. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark now and she realised that all the shadowy monsters were just illusions. Looking around she saw the real threat hiding among them. She ran across the room tackling the shadow creature. But before she could punch it, it gripped her hands and laughed slightly. But this time its laugh wasn`t scary... It was nice and good-natured. As it began floating on its back so that she was sitting across it, its feature began to solidify. Then the curtains were pulled back slightly by someone. None other than Marshall Lee the Vampire King stood beside the window with his umbrella in hand.  
So good little girl... I see you`ve met Nexus.  
Fionna blushed a bit as she saw Marshall standing at the window smirking at her. Her blush only deepened when she looked down and realised she was sitting on a boy only slightly older than her. Or so she thought until he smiled at her revealing sharp fangs. She then used her legs to launch off the young vampire and landed next to Cake who was glaring at Marshall with unbridled hatred.  
ARE YOU CRAZY BOY? YOU TWO ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! I SWEAR IF I WASN`T SO TIRED I WOULD CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!  
Marshall was taken aback by the feline`s fury but the other one... Nexus... He merely laughed and floated over to the Vampire King. As he got into the safety of the shadows he removed his black hood so that the girls could see his face. Fionna wasn`t sure why but she felt like it was familiar. His black hair swept down over his forehead casually. His pale skin almost shining with its own glow. His eyes were a deep purple colour that seemed to hypnotize her. Looking away, her blush reappearing on her face she asked...  
What are you doing here Marshall? And who`s your friend?  
Marshall smirked at the blonde before faking a hurt expression and asking...  
Why, can`t I the lowly Vampire King visit a dear little bunny friend unnanounced? He finished his act with a laugh and a bow, as Nexus clapped his hands and rolled his eyes.  
Seriously Marshall I`m about one minute away from whooping both your butts!  
The other vampire smirked at this statement.  
Is that a challenge? He asked. His voice came out slightly deeper than Marshall`s. Quite claming... In any other situation that is...  
Yeah it is! I could kick your butts outta my house in under 3 minutes! Replied the human with confidence...  
Hey Fi, don`t get carried away now... Said Marshall trying to calm the situation down as the other vampire walked towards the center of the large room and faced Fionna in a battle-ready stance.  
Come on Marshall, I wanna see her try. He mused...  
OOOOH you`re ASKING for it! Yelled the blonde adventuress as she tried to grab her sword from her back only to yet again get empty space for her troubles...  
Here... Said Nexus as he threw a small crystallic item to her. She caught it and it transformed into a large purple, crystal sword. She didn`t even spare a moment`s thought as to how he knew to close it down to its compact form. She got into a ready stance that showed she was not new to swordplay. Nexus acknowledged this with a simple nod but instead of trying to attack her he simply straightened up and flashed her a smirk that greatly resembled Marshall`s. Blushing again she decided to make the first move and attempted to charge him head-on. Nexus however didn`t move from his spot. Fionna then quickly spun around and brought her sword in for a horizontal slash across the chest. But before she knew it, he had ducked and swept away her feet with a kick from the side. Impaling her sword in the ground she quickly got back up and jumped away. He began circling her slowly, on foot. She kept her eyes on him and then jumped at him. Before he could counter she changed tactics and threw her sword at him, then swept down to kick his legs out from under him as he had done to her. But instead of dodging the blade he merely grabbed it in his hand. The blade cut through his palm which began bleeding a purple and red liquid. Unfazed, he then jumped over her kick and landed back on his feet as she slid underneath him. Looking back she saw that he had thrown the sword towards her feet. The cut on his hand bled slightly but it was already healing at an incredibly fast rate. In no time, it seemed like he had never been injured.  
You`ll have to try better than that. He said, as she picked up her sword and then took another from the pile next to her. It really was a good thing that she collected so many weapons. If Cake and her were ever attacked at home the enemy would be under-armed... Unless they took her weapons and used them against-  
Hey blondie? You gonna fight or brood? Mused Nexus from across the room. She blushed again and then shook her head. She really couldn`t focus nowadays. Running towards him she tried impaling him with the sword she had picked up. A normal steel blade, with a white cross running across the hilt. But Nexus suddenly jumped into the air and floated off behind her. Angry at him for using his powers she jumped at the wall where he had been and kicked off towards him. She twirled her swords around intending to stab him with her crystal sword while distracting him with an obvious slash from her other blade.  
Her counter-attack was so swift that he wouldn`t have time to dodge it... Not without using his... No... Nexus quickly snapped back to the present as two blades made their way towards him. Closing his eyes he let his instincts take over. He knew that he couldnt block the slashing blade with his hand. While she probably didn`t realise it, the blade was made of silver, not metal. So he had to dodge that attack and block the other. He definetely couldn`t dodge both. This girl was quick and had a knack for fighting... He laughed on the inside... She was fun...

Her blades were only a few inches away from him when he moved. Dodging low below the slashing steel sword in her left hand he grabbed the crystal sword in her right hand and pushed it down with enough force for it to get stuck in the floorboards. He then jumped out of the way of her counter-attack.  
He was really enjoying himself by now. He smiled as she pulled her crystal sword from the wooden floor and turned to face him. Looking at him she suddenly smiled and her eyes glinted in an almost evil manner that made even him apprehensive. While he knew she wasn`t intentionally trying to kill him, he was sure that she probably could if she got carried away. Her jumping towards him and throwing her sword at him, snapped him back to reality. He internally cursed himself for letting his mind slip away from the fight. However her sword flew past his left ear without him even dodging... He was quite dissapointed. That is, until he heard the twang of a broken rope behind him. Looking up he realised there was a shelf above him being held up by a rope... Well a shelf that "had been" held up by a rope... A now cut rope... What was more, the shelf was apparently holding another huge pile of weapons... _Where on Earth did this girl get so many swords?_ He thought as, looking back at her he realised that he was cooked. He couldn`t block the mass of weapons falling down on him as well as a powerful swing from her sword. _Well played..._He thought as he smiled at her.

She had him right where she wanted him... The weapons above his head were slowly falling down as she came nearer. But in the split second that she tried to swing her sword at him... He smiled. And suddenly she was stopped dead in the air. Fionna heard Cake gasp as Marshall said...  
Well, guess she`s better than you thought, ey Nexus?  
Looking up at the mass of weapons she saw what seemed like solid shadows holding the weapons just above Nexus` head. He smirked at her as the shadows slowly put each weapon on the ground all around the pair.  
I admit. You really are good... Fionna was it? He said offering her his hand. But before she could take it she realised he was actually lowering his hand down and she was being lowered with it. Looking down at her arms she saw a shadow holding her in place. As the shadows melted into the ground below her her feet touched the ground. Then she looked back at him and blushed as she saw his smirk... _Just like Marshall`s..._ He offered her his hand again and this time she took it and said...  
Yeah. Fionna the Human. And ehmmm... What`s your name? I mean I know your name is Nexus but...  
Who am I, you mean? Asked the vampire Nexus as he shook her hand and looked at Marshall and Cake as they joined them next to the mass of weaponry.  
You never even mentioned me? I`m insulted Marshall. He said in a hurt voice. But she knew he didn`t mean it. It was the same voice Marshall used when he talked to her. _Just playful joking... Never serious._  
Well, it never came up. Anyway, Fi, Kitty-  
Don`t call me that, boy! Hissed Cake angrily. Her sleep-deprived state only helped add to her anger.  
Alright. Fionna, Cake I`d like to introduce you to Nexus, my little brother.  
Humph... Little is kinda redundant don`t you think?  
Marshall just laughed as Fionna said...  
Rhe-dunn-dhant? What`s that?  
Nexus looked at her. He didn`t know why but her innocent, curious expression just calmed him. He smiled at her and was rewarded with another blush as he said...  
Redundant means not needed. Like Marshall saying I`m his "little" brother is redundant seeing as I was born only 3 minutes after him...  
Yeah but you`ll always be my little bro. Said the Vampire King with a smirk as he gave his brother a nuggie and was rewarded with a punch to the arm in return.  
Well girls I`m sure you two are tired from adventuring, not to mention Nexus` illusions. Continued Marshall with a laugh as he remembered how scared the two had been before. Cake agreed immediately and without saying goodbye she simply left to go to bed. But Fionna stayed saying...  
Well I`m sure he`ll remember not to mess with me again now that I`ve shown him I`m stronger.  
I think "you" lost in the end didn`t you? Contradicted Nexus as he crossed his arms.  
Nuh-uh! You used your powers! That TOTALLY breaks the rules... Said Fionna as Marshall rolled his eyes and floated up to their bedroom. Off to scare Cake no doubt...  
Well, to be fair, I wasn`t exactly eager to get cut in half by a silver sword... Noted Nexus.  
Fionna blushed as she looked at the sword in her hands realising that she really could have killed him if she had hit him. Her face went red fairly quickly as she placed the sword on the couch, away from the rest of her weapons.  
Sorry... She mumbled in embarrasment.  
No worries, I had fun... You`re quite good. He said complimenting her as a shriek was heard from upstairs and Marshall flew down saying...  
Well we`d better go Nexus. I think Cake is gonna kill me if we stay any longer. He then opened his umbrella and flew out into the early morning sun.  
Well I guess I`d better go make sure Cake is okay... See ya later I guess and sorry about the whole silver thing. Said Fionna as she started walking towards the ladder to her bedroom.  
Nexus merely shrugged as she continued in a joking tone...  
But remember, don`t mess with me or my sister again or you`ll really get a butt-whooping!  
Nexus gave her another smirk. _Just like- Well duhh, they`re brothers doofus!_ Thought Fionna as he said goodbye. But before leaving he looked back at her and said...  
To be honest I might just mess with you guys again...  
Huh? Why? Questioned Fionna whose lack of sleep was catching up to her.  
I rather enjoyed seeing you blush all the time. Said her new friend as he gave her another Abadeer-trademark grin that made her blush scarlet again. He laughed seeing her face and said goodbye again before pulling down his cloak and flying out the window...


	3. A Rejection, a Sketch and a Tour

**So just decided to make a few notes... Firstly if anyone is wondering this is not my first fanfic... I have quite a few others (about 70K words worth) but until now I`ve wanted to publish them once they were done... At any point - this IS my first genderbent fanfic. If anyone has any questions just PM me... Well for now that`s it. If any issues come up I`ll adress them later on.  
P.S. If I ever accidentaly write Ooo instead of Aaa and perhaps forget to change the genders of some minor characters just remind me okay? I thank you in advance...**

**/**

It`s been 2 days since our young heroes met and fought Marshall Lee`s younger brother. Now in the comfort of their treehouse home, Fionna the Human plays BMO as her sister gets ready to go out for the night.  
Hey Fionna, you gonna be alright honey? I`ve put some spaghetti in the fridge if you get hungry and don`t forget to brush your teeth before you go to bed. Said Cake as she climbed down the ladder that led to their bedroom, wearing a white bow around her neck.  
Caaaake! I`m not 13 anymore! I`m almost 18 now! Said Fionna as she put down BMO`s controller and stood up to hug her sister goodbye.  
Humph! You`re not even 17 yet, let alone 18! I hope you`re not getting any strange ideas about how grown up you are... Especially seeing as you`ve got more than one boy on the mind now... Replied her sister with a devilish smirk as Fionna blushed.  
Cake! You know I don`t like anyone now. Flame Prince is too crazy nowadays anyway...  
I wasn`t talking about the matchstick, Fi. I was talking `bout your Gumball and Marshall Lee...  
W-WHAT? CAKE! First of all – GUMBALL IS NOT MINE! Second – EWW! Marshall Lee, really? He`s my buddy...  
Uh-huh... The way you look at him I`m sure youre REAL good buddies... Teased the white-brown cat as her sister turned pure scarlet.  
Look don`t you have somewhere to be?  
Well, yeah and you?  
What? I was just gonna go over to Gumball or Marshall`s- Started Fionna but as she saw her sister`s smirk she immediately backtracked, saying...  
What I meant was- I was just going to call them over so we could ALL watch a movie or something. I might even invite LSP...  
Heh... Well don`t get carried away Fionna, ya know LSP is nice and all but he still freaks me out sometimes... Always talking `bout lumps... Said Cake as her tail began frizzing out and she had to take a deep breath to get it back to normal. Smiling at her sister she continued saying...  
Well why don`t you just call them now?  
Oh, okay I guess... I`ll call... Hmmm... Better call Gumball first. If he finds out Marshall is going to be here, he won`t want to come over. Mused the blond girl as she went over to the phone and dialed the prince`s number. A few moments later a very tense Gumball answered...

Hello?  
Hey PG! Its Fionna.  
I know Fionna it`s your voice after all... Was the Candy monarch`s reply making Fionna blush in embarrasment. Glad he couldn`t see her red cheeks and glaring daggers at Cake who was smirking at her again, she asked...  
Hey I was wondering if you would come over in a half hour or so. We could watch a movie with the guys ya know? Her blush deepened slightly as she waited for his answer. But her smile vanished from her face as his next words shook at her very heart.  
Well, actually no Fionna, I can`t. Im heheh... Going on a date... He said nervously as if he expected her to yell at him or at the very least cry...  
Oh... Okay then... Her voice was dull and emotionless. She felt empty... Not sad just... As if a part of her was lost. But did she even want to find it? She shook her head as Gumball said...  
Well, I think I should go now, or I`ll be late. Sorry again Fionna. Perhaps you could call Marshall though? Oh, silly me you`ve probably already invited him, right? His voice became more cheerful, probably trying to get a laugh out of her... _Feeling bad for breaking my heart again Gumball? _Thought Fionna bitterly as she forced a smile on her face for herself more than for the prince and said...  
Yeah. He`s already on his way... Well too bad PG... I`ll... see ya around? She didn`t even feel bad about the lie.  
Of course. Evil never rests in Aaa now does it? He laughed again as she smiled for real this time. Despite everything she at least wouldn`t lose her friend.  
Well, goodbye Fionna. Take care.  
Yeah. Have fun on your date. Replied the young human with sincerity. She "was" happy for Gumball even though she had a very funny feeling in her stomach. Like she had to puke but there wasn`t a good enough reason to do so... As she put the phone down Cake quickly hugged her saying...  
Oh ,babycakes, don`t be sad... But to her surprise Fionna smiled again as she said...

It`s fine Cake. I can still go to Marshall`s later. This way I won`t have to invite LSP either... Her sister smiled back but then, brows furrowing she said...  
Don`t stay there too long Fi... I trust Marshall but he`s still... Ahh, I don`t know... Finished Cake as she retracted her arms from the hug she had been giving Fionna. She then straightened out her bow and said goodbye to her sister, again reminding her to brush her teeth... Just to annoy her...  
Fionna smiled at Cake`s caring nature but she was a fighter. One guy wasn`t going to bring her down, no sir! But then realisation hit her... Gumball was now really "off the market" as Cake would put it. Then... Fionna blushed again and was happy Cake had already left. Now that her mind was free of thoughts about Gumball and her... She only had that much more time to think about Marshall Lee. Despite all her protesting she really did have a crush on him. He was her buddy first and foremost but still... He was just like her. Always up for a prank always ready to adventure and that`s what she missed in Gumball. Sure, Marshall wasn`t quite as caring or nice when it came down to it. Like a few years ago when he had invited her into the woods for a party. He had messed with her heart guts a lot then. Just for a prank. He really did take it to extremes sometimes but then again she could overlook those small flaws... Couldn`t she?  
Taking her dark blue jacket she looked around trying to find her backpack. Seeing it under the couch she tried to yank it out but it got caught on something. Putting her back into it she accidentaly ripped it down the side, as she pulled a silver sword with a white cross on the hilt out with it. Grumbling, she picked up all her stuff and put it on the couch. Then she took the sword. She remembered that she had hidden it under there the day before yesterday, after Marshall`s brother had told her how dangerous it actually was. Marshall`s brother... Nexus. She hadn`t spared him much thought these past two days... He had appeared just like a slightly younger version of Marshall... Albeit with some kind of hidden side that he rarely showed. She remembered their fight animatedly as she put the sword on to the couch next to her things. She then took out her old crystal sword. It was still pretty handy but the fight with Nexus seemed to actually do more damage to it than she thought. Just yesterday it had cracked slightly while she was fighting a monster that had been sleeping in the Fluffy People`s village. As an adventurer she couldn`t risk being without a weapon while on a mission. Pulling out a new black backpack that was only slightly larger then her old one she picked up all her stuff, including the compact version of her crystal sword and put it inside. Putting the bag on her back she then put the silver sword into a special sheath-like compartment on the backpack. Now she was ready to fight anything... Well except Marshall`s mom. That lady is way strong. Maybe Marshall could tell her some of her weaknesses, so that if she ever tried to-  
Urgh! Fionna slapped her head lightly, trying to marshall [_No pun intended_] her thoughts...  
Turning off the lights she jumped down to the treasure room, said goodnight to BMO, who was still sleeping on her socks and then ran out of the house sparing only enough time to close the front door and lock it.  
She ran across the plains thinking of what Marshall and her would do tonight. Probably watch a movie or go play pranks on the Candy Kingdom citizens... She laughed out loud as she realised they could go spy on Gumball and his date. She had to admit that she was a little jealous and "really" curious as to who he was dating. In what seemed like no time she reached the entrance to Marshall`s cave but instead of going straight in she decided to go for a short walk to get her breathing in order from all the running she just did. She wasn`t tired in the least but he always made fun of her when she came up to his door all out of breath. Slowly she walked around the mountain where his cave was until she reached the lake. Looking across it she saw the other entrance to Marshall`s cave. She continued her walk and began circling the great mass of water as she heard a scratching noise. Crouching she looked around and saw the source of the noise on the bank of the lake. It was Nexus. He was just sitting there, with his hood off and looking up at the moon. Every now and then he`d look down to the ground where a bunch of crumpled papers lay. She realised that he was writing, or drawing something on a sketchpad and that every now and then he would tear away another piece of paper and throw it away. Slowly creeping up on him, she came as close as she dared and looked over his shoulder. He was writing something. A song apparently. But after a while he stopped writing and started sketching something in the upper corner of the paper. First he added two regular sillhouettes then he started adding details, then shadows but he left the two figures without heads. Once he was done drawing the two figures, that seemed to be sitting somewhere together, he proceeded to draw the heads. He gave the first figure a hood so that only a little of the face was seen and even that part he shadowed until it was barely discernible. He then started drawing a head for the other figure. He gave it long locks of hair that completely obscured its face. Then seemingly satisfied with the people, he drew their surroundings... A mountain in the background with a dark opening not far from the figures. Then he drew a lake that was right next to them. Finally he drew the moon and its reflection in the water. He proceeded to draw the reflection of the long haired figure as well but then he stopped. Thinking for a moment he drew what seemed like a book and a pencil in the air, where the hooded figure`s reflection should have been. Confused Fionna looked at the picture as he brushed it off a bit. She didn`t understand why he didn`t give the other figure a reflection... Then she looked at the lake... There she was. Her reflection staring back at her... And where Nexus` reflection should be... A book and pencil...  
So you think it`s any good? Asked Nexus suddenly making her topple backwards as he turned around and looked at her as if asking why she fell...  
Oh... You saw me... Said Fionna lamely as another blush crept up her cheeks. Not only because she fell down in front of him but because she realised she was the long-haired figure in the picture.

Heard you... Smelled you... But no I didn`t see you... Although I admit that even with the hat you still look lovely. He said, as he smirked down at her. Her blush deepened again so she tried to change the topic...  
Where did you learn to draw like that?

He smiled at her then floated up offering her his hand. Taking it, she was pulled up and then deposited on her feet as he said...  
Nowhere. I just didn`t have anything better to do for a few centuries... So whenever I had time I drew something... Or played some music. Whatever I could.  
She realised that he had been writing a song before she came here.  
So what were you writing about? I guess you didn`t really get any inspiration...  
I tried. The moon here is beautiful... But I guess a lot of things are beautiful when compared to the Nightosphere... He said as he leaned back and floated closer to the ground.  
Wait so you`ve never seen the moon before? She asked astonished.  
I have... But it`s been a long time since I`ve seen a full moon... It`s just something else... Special.  
Fionna kept looking at him. He seemed content... Perhaps as a vampire it was a comfort to him to know, that no matter how much time passed, the moon would stay beautiful... She thought about how she lived in the here and the now... How something like this sketch might be a memorable moment to her... But how the memory might fade away with time, with him...  
Fionna? Are you alright? His question snapped her back to reality... An embarrasing reality where she had just been staring at him for the last few minutes.

Oh, yeah I`m fine... Hey, is Marshall in his house? She asked quickly to change the topic again. But his answer surprised her.  
No... He will be gone for the next 3 days... He`s left me here to watch over his things. Nexus also seemed slightly dissapointed at her question. Perhaps he thought hed have told her already?  
Oh... Okay... I guess I`ll just go then... It was nice seeing you again Nexus. She said as she began turning back towards her home. She was dissapointed that she couldn`t even hang out with Marshall but his reply got her attention again...  
Yeah... Well, have fun wherever you`ll be going. I`ll be either here or in Marshall`s house if you happen to need me or rather if you need anything from his house...  
Wait... Aren`t you... I dunno... Gonna go do "something"? Strangle some pixies? Ya know, vampire stuff... He laughed slightly at her questions replying...  
What exactly would I do? If I had a guide I might be able to go around and explore a bit... As it is I`m stuck watching over Marshall`s things...  
Fionna suddenly got an idea... So if Gumball was on a date and Marshall was gone she also had nothing to do. She might as well help Nexus have fun. And heck, it might even end up being fun for her.  
Well then I`ll be your guide! She said enthusiastically holding out her hand to him as he floated on his back. He looked up at her, those purple eyes boring into hers again... She felt herself blush but held her gaze. After another moment he smiled and floated up into a standing position as he gripped her hand in his. But as he straightened up his smile turned into a smirk as he started to fly up with her still holding on.  
NEXUS! She yelled in surprise as he threw her up and caught her again. He held her up, bridal style as he said...  
So my lovely guide, which way? His remark earned him a blush and a light slap to the face. But he didn`t even flinch. He smiled at her again and she rolled her eyes pointing towards the Candy Kingdom to begin their tour...


	4. Caves and Favors

They were flying slowly... Every now and then Fionna would point out a landmark or other atraction that they passed. Nexus listened raptly to her and asked questions about the many wonderous, albeit rather disturbing, things they passed. One such example would be the Jiggler`s home. They passed it rather quickly after the Papa Jiggler started throwing a tantrum. Laughing they had flown past this and other interesting places until they reached the borders of the Candy Kingdom. Putting Fionna down, Nexus stopped floating and began walking next to her as they moved towards the gates. The Banana Guards didn`t even wake up as they passed the small office where they were supposed to be standing guard. With Fionna the Human watching over them, they didn`t have to fear anything... But that was exactly what reminded Fionna that she had to have a talk with her friend before they ventured into the town.  
Hey Nexus? She asked as she sat down on a candy cane bench.  
What is it? He replied also sitting down next to her.  
Well I just wanted to warn you. You can`t scare any of the Candy People. If they get too scared they explode...  
Oh... Weird... He concluded as she laughed. He looked past her for a moment seeing a red candy corn woman. His eyes narrowed slightly and Fionna turned around to look at her as well. Realising he might be hungry she continued saying...  
Yeah and eating their colours would definetely scare the pants off of them.  
Nexus looked back at her giving her another smirk as he got up offering her his hand. She took it, another blush creeping up her face, as he said...  
Okay Fionna. I won`t eat anything around here... Besides...  
Besides what? She asked as he started floating around her. He grabbed her other arm and floated behind her so his head was next to hers, her arms at her sides as Nexus held them there... Fionna was suddenly scared. She trusted Marshall but Nexus was still an unknown to her... And yet she simply let him... He was Marshall`s younger brother – if he did anything to her Marshall would probably kick his butt... Heck she`d kick his butt if he tried anything. His cold breath made her shiver as he breathed into her ear.  
Besides... If I was hungry... I could always eat... He said as he lowered his head and brushed his fangs lightly across her neck...  
The red of your...  
Fionna waited as he hissed slightly in her ear. She didn`t know if she wanted him to continue or not. She was afraid but kind of exhilarated at the same time... Did he want to drink her blood? Or was he just playing around? She could no longer take it and simply asked...  
What? Her voice came out rather frail but her breathing was normal. She turned her head around and looked at him as he gave her a quick pull and floated up into the air, setting her down on his stomach. She blushed again as she gripped his cloak and he laughed...  
Your blush... He said...  
Wh-What about it? I-I m-mean not that I am blushing j-just...  
He laughed again as she continued to stutter. Then he sat up so she slid down into his lap, her cheeks turning to pure scarlet as she looked around trying to see if anyone was looking.  
If I were hungry I could just eat the red from your blush... Considering what a lovely shade of red your face is, I think I`d get a very good meal out of it. He laughed at her stunend and slightly releived expression. But on the inside she was also kind of dissapointed... Since she began crushing on Marshall she had thought what it would feel like to be bitten. The prospect both frightened and excited her. She knew however that Marshall would never willingly bite her... And Nexus was so much like his brother... Only... There was something she couldn`t quite figure out about him. His violet eyes made her think about dreams or magic. His black hair reminded her of the stillnes of the night... And his fangs... Reminded her he was old... But in a good way... She thought that anyone who can remain normal and happy like him or Marshall, even after centuries of seeing destruction and death... That anyone like that, must be a very special person... His raised eyebrows brought her back again as she realised he was staring at her... And she had been staring at him. Smiling slightly she managed not to blush as she asked where he wanted to go next...  
The Candy Kingdom is nice but too... Sweet, for my taste... Besides there`s this one place I`ve been wanting to see again. Marshall told me it was still around.  
Oh? What is it? She asked with interest. He smiled sadly as he took her in his arms, bridal style again and started flying towards the south-east...  
It`s a group of lakes. The water there is absolutely gorgeous... Very pure.  
Where is it?  
Near the Hole in the middle of Aaa...  
Really? I thought there was nothing around there...  
Well... You`ll see when we get there. Just warn me if I`m going too far away from the hole...  
Okay. She said as she readjusted herself a bit. The flight there would take them a few minutes, but she was interested in these lakes... They had stayed there since the Mushroom War? And she had never heard of them?...  
The flight wasn`t as long as she expected. They had only just glimpsed the Hole in the middle of Aaa when Nexus started flying lower until he reached one of the few forests in the area... He set her down on the ground and began floating around the trees knocking on them slightly, before moving on to the next group of trees... He kept doing this as he flew deeper and deeper into the forest while she followed underneath. They kept quiet the whole time until finally instead of the usual sound of flesh against wood it was a duller noise. Smiling Nexus floated down to her and said...  
This here tree is petrified... The look she gave him made him laugh again as he explained...  
It was turned to stone. It still looks like a normal tree but down to the roots its made of rock. And if it`s here then theentrance should be... There... He said pointing towards a rock outcropping only a few meters away. They walked slowly towards it and Nexus removed one of the boulders at the base, revealing a large opening. Holding out his hand he said...  
The path down is dark but once we get there it should be light enough for you to see. Until then I`ll just guide you.  
She took his hand and then he began leading her through the darkness. It seemed like hours upon hours of walking although it was probably just a few minutes. The darkness pressed in on her and she could hear every tiny movement in the cave. Every drop of water that fell from a stalactite, every pebble that rolled away from them as they walked down the path. She could hear his slow, calm breathing. Then she saw light. Only a little at first then a steady glow that was made larger as they walked towards it. He released her hand as she said she could see now. Wanting to beat him towards the entrance she began running past him towards the opening. Amused he simply floated after her and lifted her up into his lap and floated them to the entrance.  
She gasped... They had arrived in a huge cave with more than a dozen large crystal clear lakes spread out around them. In the water and all around the walls were large glowing crystals of all colours. Purple, blue, azure, red, green or yellow it didn`t matter, almost every colour in the rainbow could be found here... Then she saw the larger white crystals that seemed to be emitting the strongest glow. Their light made everything in the caves sparkle. She turned this way and that trying to see the full expanse of the cave as she asked...  
W-Where are we?  
Well... Before the Mushroom War, this place was called Craighead Caverns... But it isn`t just that place, that`s here now... A lot of land was pulled into the Hole in the middle of Aaa... So a lot of caves and lakes got pulled here. Together they formed into this place... It`s been like this for almost... 800 years I think... Said Nexus as he took a deep breath and sat down on the ground. She sat down next to him still gawking at the beauty around her. And the quiet...  
It really is beautiful... I can see why it`s so well hidden... Is it just you and Marshall who know about this place? She said as she brushed off some dust from a nearby blue crystal.  
No. Elyna knows about it as well... I think this is actually where M- Nexus suddenly stopped himself realising someting...  
What? What`s wrong? Was Fionna`s concerned reply...  
You dont know who Elyna is do you? Damn, I forgot...  
Forgot about what? Who is she? Asked Fionna with interest. She didn`t realise that Nexus was inwardly praying she`d just let it slide...  
It`s not important Fionna... But we should get going slowly... It`s almost light...  
Oh, okay... She said sadly. She wanted to stay here a bit longer so she made a mental image of this place in her head and put it in her "Vault"... Satisfied, she got up as Nexus slowly floated towards the exit and offered her his hand.  
Could you just show me how to get here again some time? I really like it here... I mean – if thats okay with you... Its kinda your cave after all... She said nervously as she took his hand and he began guiding her through the cave opening...  
Sure... But we really should hurry... It`s almost time for the sun to rise.  
But can`t your hood protect you from the sun?  
Yes... But I don`t think anything can protect you from your sister...  
Fionna`s face froze in a grimace as she realised... _Cake is going to rip me apart...  
_Without warning she pulled Nexus back and said...

Can you float us there? Please?  
Nexus smirked at her as he said...

Maybe... But only in exchange for payment...  
Payment? Fionna was astounded. _He`s too much like Marshall sometimes..._  
One favor... Anything I want...  
Wh-What? B-But...  
I won`t ask for anything out of the ordinary... Probably... He said smirking at her.

Come on Nex! PLEASE!  
But he just lounged in the air next to her saying...  
One favor equals one free ride... The longer you haggle the more you`ll have to pay...  
Come on! Fionna wasn`t just going to give in. She was getting rather annoyed with the vampire and punched him playfully in the shoulder... Mistake...  
What? Now you`re punching poor little old me? Well, I guess the price just went up... "Two" favors for one free ride...  
Anger flashed briefly across Fionna`s face but she consented. She knew he was just as stubborn as Marshall but she couldn`t annoy him with embarassing details – like annoying Marshall with his Fry song... Nexus then picked her up again... He accidentaly grabbed hold of her butt as she readjusted herself, making her squeak in surprise... He readjusted his grip and laughed saying...  
What? I`m just giving you a ride back home... Unless... you thought I meant something else when I said "ride"...  
Her blush deepened as she realised what he meant. But since they were in the dark she couldn`t aim a punch at him... Not while he was holding her in the air that is...  
You would so be getting a butt-kicking if I could see...  
Tsk, tsk... No more of that. Now be a good girl while I fly you back home...  
He was really enjoying teasing her. The fact that he could see and she couldn`t only made it funnier since she knew that he could see her blush... She breathed in deeply and gripped his neck tightly as she said...  
Okay just go! If Cake is already home I`m cooked...  
He began flying quickly through the darkness and in no time they had reached the outside. Nexus hissed slightly as the first rays of the sunrise managed to hit his face. Fionna tried to help him but before she could, he turned away and pulled up a black mask that covered his mouth and nose. Then pulling his hood lower, he used his shadow powers to replace the boulder where it had been before they arrived. Satisfied he quickly turned around and flew fast in the direction of the treehouse... By the time they arrived the sun had already risen completely and a new day in Aaa had begun. Nexus set the young adventurer down in front of her door saying...  
Well, here we are. Now remember, you owe me 2 favors right?  
Right... Grumbled Fionna slightly...  
Well, I also wanted to say... Thanks... It was a much better evening than simply drawing all night...  
Fionna smiled at him saying...  
No problem Nexus. I had fun too. She leaned back on the door slightly making it creak. He glanced towards the mountains where Marshall`s house lay, before, still turned away from her, he said...  
And what will you be doing tonight?  
She thought for a moment before replying...  
Well... I don`t know. I`m going to sleep for at least half a day now... So I`ll probably wake up around six in the evening... Not much to do then...  
Then maybe you`d care to be my guide for another day?  
She tilted her head slightly to the left as she considered the idea... Taking her sweet time she took off her worn out white hat and looked at it for a moment, not noticing how he was watching her... But once she looked up, he had once more gone to staring at the mountains.  
Okay Nex. I guess Cake will just have to go one evening without me... Concluded the young blonde as she put her hat back on her head.  
You could bring her along. Said Nexus, noting how guiltily she said it...  
Nah, she hates being up late. So, see ya tonight at six? Replied Fionna as her eyes began to droop slightly...  
Yep, I`ll come pick you up.  
Okay...  
She turned around towards the door as he began floating away. But just as she reached for the handle he added...  
Good, its a date. Laughing slightly he then floated off towards the mountains... Fionna looked at his retreating figure in the morning sky and thought...  
Did she just agree... to a date? She didn`t... Did she? _Oh boy..._ Was Fionna`s last thought as she opened the door to her home and went inside...


End file.
